The invention relates to a sensor device for detecting the rotational position of a rotating shaft.
DE 10 2005 059 162 A1 describes the detection of the rotational position of a rotor shaft in an electric motor using a sensor device. The sensor device comprises a transducer magnet, which is connected to the rotor shaft in a rotationally fixed manner, and a sensor, which detects changes in the magnetic field that originate from the transducer magnet during the rotation of the rotor shaft. The transducer magnet is designed as a magnetic ring molded in a pulley, which is disposed on the end face of the rotor shaft and is connected thereto in a rotationally fixed manner. The sensor is fixed to the housing.
As the carrier of the transducer magnet, the pulley must be rigidly connected to the rotor shaft. For this purpose, a compact and easy-to-mount design must generally be ensured.